Armadilha De Cera
by Alfa Prime
Summary: Um grupo de criminosos planejava o sequestro perfeito até se depararem com uma cidade aparentemente comum, habitada por pessoas bem incomuns. Não tenho os direitos nem de A Casa de Cera e nem de A Fortaleza(1986), mas não ligo.


**Armadilha De Cera**

* * *

Era de manhã quando os 3 homens mascarados dormindo foram despertados pelo chefe com máscara de Papai Noel do grupo a golpes na lataria do furgão.

"Ei. Vão acordando. Temos trabalho pra hoje." Os 3 homens, classificados como Pato, Gato e Rato, levantaram num solavanco.

"Ei, ei. Calma, chefe. Já tamos de pé." Falou o Gato, percebendo que seu chefe estava com pressa.

"Já era hora. Sabe que temos bastante serviço pra fazer. Vamos tomar o café e vazar. Pato, providencia aí."

Pato meio que resmungou mas sabia que não devia contrariar seu chefe, o que o fazia pensar se devia ter continuado a trabalhar na loja de ferragens. Ganhava pouco, mas tinha uma vida segura. Se não fosse a oferta de muita grana pela operação de sequestro...

Apos o café, se arrumaram pro dia que ia se seguir, mas por alguma razão o furgão não pegava. Rato foi verificar e o que descobriu não deixou o Noel contente.

"Más notícias. Alguém ou alguma coisa cortou a correia da ventoinha e não tenho outra de reserva."

"Como sabe que foi cortada? Não se arrebentou?" "Olha aqui, Gato." Rato pegou a correia e mostrou ao parceiro que era trabalho de algo cortante e não quebra por desgaste. "Seja quem foi, deve ter vindo de noite em total silêncio e passou a faca."

"Ora, que perfeito. Estamos presos no meio do mato e sem uma droga de correia pra fazer o motor pegar." Noel não disfarçava sua raiva, porém não era o momento de perder a cabeça.

"Há alguma cidade por perto?" "Vou ver no mapa, chefe." "Esquece o mapa, Gato. Acho que vi uma placa ontem à noite quando dirigimos pra cá. Acho que o nome de uma cidade e era...Abrosia, Ambrosia...Ah, lembrei. Ambrose. E fica naquela direção." Rato apontou um pouco mais pra frente onde o matagal era mais espesso.

"Hmmm. Será que é longe?" Noel consultou o mapa. "Tem certeza da tal cidade? Não vejo nada registrado aqui." "Confia, chefe. Vi a placa e apesar de meio apagada, tava o nome da cidade bem escrito: Ambrose."

"Se não me engano," Disse Pato, "li algo sobre essa cidade ter algo incomum. Uma atração que não lembro bem. Então ela existe, sim."

"Nesse caso, melhor irmos lá ver se conseguimos uma correia nova. Rato, você vem comigo." "Tá limpo, mas não creio ser inteligente entrarmos na cidade com essas máscaras e armados. Pode chamar a atenção."

"Tá certo. Precisamos ser discretos. Deixamos tudo aqui e fingimos que nosso carro quebrou. Gato e Pato, fiquem de vigia. Se não voltarmos em uma hora, venham nos buscar." Noel e Rato tiraram os disfarces e guardaram as armas na veículo. "E nem pensem em nos deixar aqui. Lembrem que só eu tenho os detalhes do plano...e sei onde achar vocês." O tom de voz do chefe foi o suficiente pra gelar os ossos dos 2 cúmplices. Em seguida, os 2 homens tomaram a trilha em meio as plantas.

* * *

Ambrose parecia um cidade de porte médio. Casas, pequenos estabelecimentos comerciais, uma igreja, cinema, posto de gasolina e numa parte mais alta, uma construção peculiar. Alguns cartazes anunciavam o concurso de Miss Ambrose e outros falavam da famosa Casa de Cera de Trudy Sinclair.

"Casa de Cera. Deve ser a tal atração que o Pato citou." "Interessante, mas seria melhor buscarmos a tal correia, filho. Ali tem um posto." Os dois se dirigiram até o estabelecimento, mas não havia ninguém lá.

"Só faltava essa. Tomara que não tenham decidido sair de férias." "Não saí, não." Uma voz se ouviu por trás deles e ao se virarem, era um homem caucasiano de cabelo curto com terno preto.

"AH, QUE SUSTO. QUASE QUE ME DÁ UM INFARTO." Gritou o chefe. "Opa, desculpe. Não quis assustá-los. Acabei de chegar. No que posso ajudá-los?"

"Nada demais. Meu filho e eu queremos um correia de ventoinha pro nosso carro." "Tudo bem. Se puderem esperar mais uma hora. É que está havendo um funeral na igreja e..." "Não há necessidade de explicar. Aguardamos, sim." "Certo. Volto em uma hora. Ah, me chamo Bo." "Prazer, Bo. Meu filho e eu esperaremos."

Tão logo Bo saiu, os dois homens decidiram dar uma explorada na famosa Casa de Cera pra matar um pouco do tempo. Chegando a construção, notaram o por que da casa ter esse nome: era uma casa feita inteiramente de cera, como mostrava as paredes e portas.

"Mas que coisa doida. Quem iria construir uma casa desse tipo?" "Não se explica gosto, filho. Todos tem seu conceito de arte."

Dentro da casa, notaram que não só o edifício era de cera, mas tudo no interior, dos móveis aos utensílios, era feito também de cera. As pessoas esculpidas pareciam figuras bem realistas.

"Nossa, filho. Essa Trudy devia ser uma artista sem igual pra fazer tanta coisa. Esses bonecos são...quase vivos." "Se bem que pra um museu de cera, devia ter representações de famosos. Nenhum destes conheço."

"Olhe. Não foi dito que era um museu, mas uma casa. Mas com celebridades ou não, é fabuloso."

Seguindo pra outros cômodos, acharam algumas peças menores intituladas 'Vincent', que concluíram talvez ser um aluno de Trudy. O chefe via os detalhes da cozinha quando algo lhe chamou a atenção, parecendo um homem com um rosto estranho na janela, levando-o a correr pra fora da casa. Seu filho o acompanhou.

"Que foi? Aconteceu algo?" "Não sei, filho. Juraria ter visto alguém." "Será que era outro boneco?" "Bonecos não se mexem sozinhos. Estava na janela e tinha uma cara bem sinistra."

Os dois vasculharam os arredores mas nada acharam. Percebendo que estava escurecendo, foram encontrar Bo no posto.

* * *

"Mas cadê esse cara? Disse pra nós que voltava em uma hora. Espero que não tenha ido falar nada sobre..." O chefe lhe pôs a mão na boca.

"Silêncio, rapaz. Nada de comentar sobre nossos negócios, tá certo?" O rapaz balançou a cabeça positivamente. "Não podemos esperar mais. Veja se tem a correia que precisamos e eu deixo o dinheiro na mesa." Uma olhada na parte alta do escritório onde as correias estavam penduradas, mas o garoto mostrou-se desapontado.

"Bah. Precisava da correia de 15 polegadas, mas a mais próxima é de 16." "Se não tem, pega essa." Pegando a correia, quase que caiu da escada quando notou alguém na porta. "Está pensando em roubar isso?" Era Bo, encostado no batente da porta.

"Hã? Não, não, não. Você demorou e estávamos com pressa. Queria a correia de 15 polegadas, mas não tem."

"Eu tenho. Mando entregar em casa quando não estou, mas se preferirem a de 16 polegadas..." "A gente vai pegar lá se não for problema. O dinheiro está na mesa. Isso dá?"

"Chegou perto. Venham." Bo embolsou o dinheiro. Os três seguiram rua acima.

"Não parece ser o tipo de cidade que acontece muita coisa, né?" perguntou o chefe.

"Não mesmo. O melhor que temos é a Casa de Cera. Estiveram lá por acaso?" "Estivemos, sim. Vimos o trabalho e devo dizer que essa Trudy foi uma gênia." "Disse tudo, filho. Até achamos uns trabalhos de alguém de nome Vincent. Era aluno dela?"

"Era um dos filhos dela. Infelizmente ambos envoltos numa tragédia." Bo disse meio cabisbaixo. Seguiu com o depoimento.

"O marido de Trudy era médico na cidade grande até perder a licença por cirurgias não-éticas. Mudou-se com a esposa pra cá e recomeçou como médico. Trudy descobriu um talento pra esculpir em cera e iniciou sua carreira artística. Pessoas vinham de várias partes pra ver a Casa de Cera. Vincent quis seguir os passos da mãe e se revelou igualmente talentoso." "E isso o que tem de trágico?" Indagou Noel.

"Tem que Trudy desenvolveu um tumor no cérebro que a impediu de trabalhar, deixando-a louca. O doutor Sinclair chegou ao ponto de prendê-la na cama. A cidade escutava os gritos de longe. De tão desesperado em não poder salvar a esposa, o dr. Sinclair pegou uma pistola e - PAM - atirou nos próprios miolos."

"Que trágico, devo dizer." "Pior foram pros filhos deles que acabaram em lares adotivos." A caminhada levou o trio até uma grande casa.

"Podem entrar no carro. Vou pegar a correia e levar vocês até a entrada da cidade."

"Não é necessário. Temos uns amigos nos esperando. Certo, filho?" "Pois é, pai. Estão, sim."

"Por favor, eu faço questão. É o mínimo que posso fazer por deixá-los esperando tanto."

"Se insiste, aceitamos. Olha, posso usar seu banheiro um instante?" Perguntou Noel. "Claro, pode entrar. Quer usar o banheiro também?" "Acho que não, mas um pouco de água eu aceito se não for incomodar." E ambos foram pra dentro da casa, que era um tanto bagunçada.

"Desculpe pela desordem, mas não aguardo muito visitas. O banheiro é no fim do corredor e a cozinha é à direita. Vou me trocar, pegar a correia e levá-los aos seus amigos." E cada um foi fazer o que queria.

* * *

No furgão, Gato e Pato tomavam um café enquanto aguardavam os companheiros.

"Que coisa. Faz quase uma hora e nada. Acha que devíamos ir atrás deles?" "Só mais uns 5 minutos, Gato, e daí..." Nisso que ouviram um barulho nos arbustos, quase fazendo-os derrubar suas canecas de café.

"Que foi isso? Será que tem alguém xeretando?" "Deve ser. Ei, quem está aí? Aparece ou..." Pato puxou sua espingarda e apontou pros arbustos. Gato o seguiu de perto.

"Ah. Deve ser um guaxinim ou algo do tipo." Mas foi quando Gato ergueu o dedo pra algo se movimentando adiante e viu-se ser muito grande para um guaxinim. Sem pestanejar, os dois mascarados armados correram mata adentro atrás do intruso.

Não andaram nem dois quilômetros quando se depararam com um grande depósito semi-iluminado. Dentro, estava repleto de carros e veículos.

"Caramba. Veja tudo isso. Algum desmanche?" Perguntou Pato pra Gato.

"Não duvidaria. Esse trecho da estrada é ótimo pra emboscadas, mas é melhor nos concentrarmos no xereta e daí..." Pato reparou numa sombra ao longe e saíram na busca do intruso. Cada um foi para um lado.

* * *

Gato seguia lentamente por meio dos carros e percebeu haver até diversas coisas nos interiores deles como bolsas, malas, roupas e brinquedos. Notou um som baixo vindo do lado de um carro e ao ver, era apenas uma lata rolando.

"Bem, latas não se mexem sozinhas. Aposto que ele está aqui." Foi seguindo passo-a-passo bem devagar quando viu algo adiante. Meteu um tiro e correu pra ver. Chegando ao local, reparou ser um espelho.

"Mas que droga." "Ei, Gato. Ouvi um disparo. Que aconteceu?" "Nada de mais. O infeliz usou um espelho pra me enganar e..." Mas nem teve com o terminar, pois uma faca lhe foi passada na garganta, espirrando sangue a toda e num instante, o corpo despencou pro chão.

* * *

"Gato? Fala comigo. Gato?" Mas a única resposta obtida foi um disparo de espingarda que por um triz não acertou o criminoso na testa.

"Diabo. Gato? Foi você?" Sem resposta além de um segundo disparo.

"Maldito. Vou acabar com você se machucou meu amigo." Pato engatilhou a arma e foi correndo pra local do disparo.

Mais dois tiros foram dados e Pato, se defendendo como conseguia, revidava o fogo. Chegou uma hora que a munição do Gato terminou e agora só podia escapar do tiroteio.

"Essa não. Tô aqui preso com um louco armado e sem o Gato pra me ajudar, nem sei se saio daqui."

Andando bem devagar, o mascarado olhava pra todo canto em busca do atirador ou do seu parceiro. Nem levou dois minutos quando quase tropeçou em algo coberto por uma lona. Ao ver que tinha sangue, tirou a lona e quase soltou um grito ao ver que era o Gato morto. De tão abalado, se distraiu o suficiente pra tomar um balaço na perna.

"Ahhhh. Minha perna. Vou te matar, cretino." Pato segurava o local ferido e deixando cair sua arma agora sem carga, foi rastejando entre os carros pra procurar uma saída. Sangue escorria da ferida aberta, mas não podia parar ou desistir. Vendo uma porta lateral semi-aberta, foi em direção à ela e quase que saindo, alguma coisa pontuda lhe perfurou as costas, sendo enfiada mais à fundo até sair pela barriga, derrubando-o. Antes de perder a consciência, a última visão obtida era de um sujeito de cabelo longo usando um tipo de máscara de cera com um olho preto e podendo dizer:

"N-nossa. Você...é feio...pacas." Depois, apenas silêncio.

* * *

Na casa de Bo, Noel terminara de usar o banheiro e ia pra se encontrar com o filho quando reparou ao estranho numa das estantes: uma das esculturas parecidas com as da Casa de Cera e intitulada 'Vincent'.

"Curioso. O cara deve ser fã do Vincent pra ter isso aqui." E reparou numa foto onde se exibia um casal e dois garotos, dos quais um parecia ter um olho defeituoso.

"Esse aqui parece um pouco com o cara que vi na Casa. Tem algo aqui e não quero saber. Vou pegar meu garoto e daí..." Porém, antes de perceber qualquer coisa, Noel pareceu sentir uma dor forte na cabeça antes de cair duro no chão.

* * *

Rato deixou a cozinha e foi chamando pela casa.

"Pai. Bo. Estou pronto. Podemos ir." Mas nenhuma resposta se deu. "Pai. Bo. Vamos." Nada de novo.

Rato foi andando pela casa sem chamar o mínimo de atenção. Nisso que escutou atrás de uma parede algo como alguma coisa grande sendo arrastada. Sem querer, encontrou uma porta por trás de uma estante móvel. Sem pestanejar, entrou na passagem.

"Se aquele sujeito tiver algo a ver com o sumiço do meu pai, vai se arrepender." E com o pensamento focado em buscar o pai, Rato andou pela passagem escondida que ia descendo mais e mais.

A medida que descia, mais calor ia se acumulando como numa sauna. Rato parecia apreensivo, mas não ia fugir e deixar seu pai pra trás.

Após descer tudo que podia, se deparou com um extenso corredor que o conduziu até um tipo de oficina com roupas penduradas em cabides e diversos tipos de moldes e ferramentas de escultura. Os moldes pareciam de tamanho humano e olhando bem pra um deles, notou pela fresta na parte de cima haver em seu interior olhos humanos...que se mexeram.

Rato se afastou por um minuto e recuperado do choque, viu que os pés calçavam sapatos que tinha todo motivo pra reconhecer.

"Pai. É você? Se acalma que tiro você daí num segundo." Rato procurou alguma dentre as ferramentas da sala uma que pudesse abrir o contêiner. Foi difícil porém achou uma bem firme e pontuda, só que antes de poder agir ou até pensar, um pano lhe cobriu o nariz. Tentou reagir, mas aos poucos foi fraquejando até perder completamente os sentidos e antes de desmaiar, reparou na figura sinistra com um olho negro se colocar na sua frente.

* * *

"Bom trabalho, irmão. Até agora um de seus melhores trabalhos. Se mamãe estivesse aqui, se orgulharia de você. Vamos almoçar?" E Bo deixou com seu irmão Vincent o aposento acima das escadas da Casa de Cera, onde 4 novas figuras ostentando máscaras, uma de Papai Noel, uma de gato, uma de rato e uma de pato, posavam com cópias de armas em suas mãos imóveis como que fosse caçar. Os olhos da escultura de rato ainda ostentavam movimentação.

_"Pato tinha razão. Essa ideia de tentar realizar um sequestro de professores e crianças foi uma furada. Se eu sair daqui, o papai vai ouvir uma boas, se é que vamos_ _sair."_ E pensando assim, o garoto só podia se limitar a contemplar as formas imóveis dos companheiros presentes alojados naquela grande e assustadora...

...Casa de Cera.

Fim

* * *

**Novamente quis introduzir os criminosos de A Fortaleza(Fortress) numa situação das mais duras, mesmo que este filme ainda não esteja na categoria de filmes e espero um dia que esteja.**


End file.
